


Fresh Start (Rewrite)

by Abby_0223



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Jackson Never Left, M/M, Nice Jackson, Phil Coulson is Stiles Stilinski's Uncle, Scott is a Bad Friend, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_0223/pseuds/Abby_0223
Summary: After the nogitsune the park start to drift away from Stiles. During a pack meeting Scott kicks Stiles out. Heartbroken Stiles couldn't stay any longer so he decides he's going to New York to stay with his Uncle Phil.





	Fresh Start (Rewrite)

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry to all the people who have been wanting me to update I feel so bad. But don't worry I haven't abandoned this story. Here's the first chapter of the rewrite. I really hope you guys like it and sorry it's kinda short the next chapter will be longer than this. Also I'm hoping to update every other day. I'm not promising anything. If I can't update every other day than i'm hoping that I'll update at least once or twice a week. I hope you guys enjoy. And let me know what you think x.

Life in Beacon Hills has been crazy for the last 2 years. I mean before any of the supernatural happened I was just a normal teenage boy. Everything has changed since that night, since Scott got the bite. I thought at first that this was a good thing for us, that it could change this and make it better for us. But I was wrong nothing that happened was good. Everyone is dying around me. I don’t think I can handle it anymore. Especially since most of what has happened recently is my fault. I killed Allison and Aiden. Not to mention everyone else that has died because of me being possessed by the nogitsune. I still feel guilty about what happened that night. Everyone tells me that it’s okay, that it wasn’t my fault but I know that they don’t really believe that. They all blame me, I can see it when they look at me. I know nothing is the same anymore, that things are different and that they might not be the way it was before. Maybe that’s why I decided to go live with uncle Phil for a while, to get away from all of the supernatural and have a fresh start. But I have a feeling that i’m going to find more than what i’m expecting there. And I just can’t wait.


End file.
